An Invisible Thought
by CourtneyMisfitMarie
Summary: A classic story: Girl meets boy, girl has weird power, girl gets arrested, girl is saved by boy and discovers he has powers too. Okay, so it's not exactly your classic fairytale. But that doesn't mean that something magical can't happen, does it? After all, she never believed in magic until the storm.
1. Panicked thoughts

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm new to this whole FanFiction thing, so take it easy, alright? I'm open to constructive criticism but no bitchy comments please :) Hope you enjoy my first ever FanFiction!"**

* * *

**Chapter one: Panicked Thoughts**

'Georgia, you said we'd only be here for a few hours, let's just go!' I shouted at my best friend Georgia over the pounding beat.

'God, just sit down, get a drink. Fuck sake, just let your hair down once in a while,' she slurred back at me, then continued grinding up against the same guy she'd been hitting on for the past hour.  
I couldn't believe I let her convince me into doing this. I hated clubs; too much movement and sweaty bodies pressing against you. I glanced over all the tables, and realising that I had no chance of getting any of those, and considering half of them were full of drunken teens sucking face, I made my way to the bar. That's when I met him. Shy, quiet and socially awkward. In some ways he reminded me of myself.

'Uh, hi,' I said awkwardly to him. He glanced in my direction and looked almost shocked to have an actual human being to talk to.

'Are you talking to me?' he asked quietly.

'Uh, yeah. Sorry, it's just my friend Georgia; she kinda ditched me for some guy.'  
He cracked a slight smile. 'I know how that feels. I didn't even want to be here. My friend Nathan forced me to be here.'

'Yep, that's pretty much my life. I'm always being ditched. Sometimes I wish I was invisible.'

He stiffened in position and replied seriously, 'Trust me, you don't.'

'You sound like you're speaking from experience,' I noted. Completely ignoring that statement, he called over the bartender and ordered a beer.

'You want anything?' He glanced over at me questioningly.

'Sure, I'll have a Vodka and coke, thanks.' The bartender brought over our drinks then went to serve the next drunken giggling mess.

'So who ditched you?' we both asked almost simultaneously. We both laughed and pointed in the same direction at a couple basically dry humping each other into oblivion.

'Oh, that's interesting and slightly awkward. I'm guessing that's Nathan?'

'Yeah, I'm guessing that's Georgia.'

'You, would be right. I'll be right back, Georgia looks like she's about to vomit.' With one eye roll and a final smile I made my way across the dance floor to my intoxicated friend.

'Look Georgia, we need to go. You're making a complete tit of yourself. Let's get out of here.' She turned to me with raised eyebrows as if to say, get the fuck away from me.

'You can leave but I'm staying right here!' She turned back to Nathan and locked lips whilst draping herself around him.

'Georgia, you're my ride! I can't go anywhere!'

'I'm five times over the limit anyway! Ask that guy at the bar to take you home, you looked like you were getting pretty friendly with him,' she replied once she had finally torn herself away, winking in my direction.

'Please, can we just go? I really don't want to be here,' I almost pleaded to her. Georgia flung her hand at me and point blank told me to 'piss off'.  
As her hand flew out, all the glasses and bottles in a ten-meter radius exploded. Everybody screamed, some people clutching their bleeding hands from where the glass penetrated their skin.

'Oh, shit! Georgia, we need to go, now!' I grabbed her hand and began to pull her along, with her kicking and screaming behind me. She pulled out of my grip and began to walk back onto the floor. I turned around grabbed hold of Georgia's hair, and turned her round to face me.

'Georgia, look at me. You did this, we have to go now!' Suddenly it clicked in her brain, almost as if she was in a trance.

Georgia and I headed for the exit. Just as I was about to walk out of the door, I feel a hand grab my wrist. I turned around ready to attack if necessary, but I found my self smiling. It was the guy from the bar; he looked at me quizzically, as if wondering what the hell was going on.

'I'm sorry, I have to go.' I said apologetically,.

'Wait! At least tell me your name?' He shouted.

'Courtney.' I peck him on the cheek and step outside to find Georgia puking in the bin.

'Classy.' I rolled my eyes at her and pulled her up from the floor. She turned to me glaring.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you?! You used your power on me didn't you!?" she screamed, wiping her mouth. "You promised me you would never do that to me!" She turned to stumble towards her car, mumbling to herself as she went.

'You were just as bad! You made every fucking glass and bottle in that goddamn place explode. I'm sorry if I thought that wasn't a coincidence! Nobody else knows about us, you have to be careful!' I almost shouted at her. I walked to the car, and stole the keys from her grip. 'No, there is no fucking way, you are driving. I'm calling a cab.'  
As I went to take out my phone and dial the number, Georgia knocked my phone to the floor as she tried to grab my shoulder.

'Fuck sake,' I sighed. 'That's it, I'm driving. There is no way you are going to wait for a taxi.' I threw Georgia on the back seat, and clambered into her tiny Ford KA.  
Half way home, I remembered the guy from the bar, and how he'd been_ so nice and shy and…attractive._ I felt kind of guilty afterwards; _I'd promised I'd go back, I don't even know his name_.  
Pulling around the corner I'm snapped out of my inner babblings as I heard sirens blare. I looked in the wing mirror and saw the flashing lights of the following police car.

'Shit!' I pulled over into the next lay-by and got out my licence, waiting for the officer making his way towards the car. I turned to Georgia who was now quite contently passed out on the backseat.

'This is your fault. I blame you, you owe me.' I sighed, rolling down my window for the waiting policeman.

'Hello officer, I said with a smile, praying he wont look in the back.

'Ma'am, are you aware you were going sixty miles per hour in a thirty mile zone?'

'I'm sorry officer, I just need to get my friend home, she's a bit…drunk.' Playing this to my advantage can't really hurt.

'Driving under the influence of alcohol is a serious offence, miss..?'

'Offord. Yes I know, but it's not her driving, it's me.'  
The policemen gave me back my licence and walked away. _Can I go now? Did he just leave or?_ My questions were soon answered when he returned holding a small box with a plastic tube attached. _Oh fuck. Breathalyser._

'Ma'am, I need you to blow on this.' He said, holding the box towards me.

'Why? I told you I'm the one driving not her.'

'Exactly, it's just a precaution. If you haven't been drinking, you have nothing to worry about.' He replied with a smug smile.  
I took the small box reluctantly and placed the plastic tube in my mouth before filling my lungs with air and blowing until the machine beeped. The officer took back the machine and opened the car door, asking me to step out. As I did, he turned me around and slapped me in the freezing silver bracelets.

'You're over the legal limit and I'm arresting you for driving under the influence of alcohol, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law.' He escorted me to his car and place me in the back. _Shit! I'm screwed._

'Wait! My friend Georgia is the back of that car!' He walked back over to her car, opened the back door and picked up Georgia in a fireman lift before slumping her down on the chair next to me.

* * *

The drive to the station was…eventful. Georgia eventually woke up, which wasn't exactly a blessing, considering we had to pull over twice for Georgia to throw up.

'Can you please state your name age and hand over any possessions you may have,' the officer demanded.

'Courtney Offord, aged 19.' I handed over Georgia's keys and my clutch bag, and was then escorted to a cell.  
I must have been waiting less than 2 hours before the officer was unlocking the door and telling me that I was free to go.

'Wait, what? How does this happen?' _Did they just see no point in holding me here? I wasn't exactly much over the limit._

'Someone paid your bail. You still need to attend court on the twenty-third of September, but other than that, you're free to go.' He handed my possessions back to me and escorted me to the front entrance where Georgia was wrapped in a blanket clutching a cup of coffee.

'If you don't mind me asking, who paid my bail?' I questioned. _And more importantly, how did they know I'd been arrested?_

'Someone by the name of Simon Bellamy. He went to collect your car, asked for you to wait outside with your friend.' Then he turned and walked away.

_Great, so I'd now been arrested, given a court date, and been bailed out by some random stranger I've never even met, who now has Georgia's car. This night has not gone how I planned it. _

We waited outside freezing our tits off for nearly twenty minutes before Georgia's little black car pulled up, by which time I was pretty sure the car had been stolen. _Wait, how did this Simon guy even get the keys to the car, I handed them in?!_

The car came to a stop and the door opened. Then he stepped out. _The guy from the bar. That was Simon. How? I left before him, how would he even know I got arrested?_

'Hi. Um, I have your car,' he said with a hint of a shy smile.

'Hi, it's not mine, it's hers,' I replied jolting my head towards Georgia. 'Not to be rude or anything, I mean you just got me out of jail and all, but how did you know I was, you know, arrested? And where the car was?' I asked.

'Uh, lucky guess. Are you going to get in the car or what? I'm driving, as I am the only one sober enough to.' After helping Georgia into the back, I clambered into the front next to Simon.

'Okay, cut the shit. Did you follow me?' I ask, hoping in some ways he has a reasonable excuse.

''No, not exactly.'  
'What do you mean not exactly? Either you did or you didn't._'  
What is he talking about?! You can't follow someone! Oh god, what if he is one of these weird rapist people you hear about on the news. What have I done?! _I thought to myself.

Simon sighed and put his hands to his face. 'Okay, do you remember that storm, the freak one?'  
My heart started pounding at that point, my mind creating and thinking of the worst possibly scenario_. Does he know?! What if he does, and he tells some one! We'll be freaks! This is all my fault. Or…what if he doesn't know, and I'm just blowing this way out of proportion?!_

'Yeah, it was really weird. Like something from a comic book. Cool really,' I replied coolly, trying not to let anything slip.

'Yeah, well when the storm hit, it's like it did something to me. I can…turn invisible.' I stared at him. I knew it was true, it had happened to me, and Georgia._  
What's to stop it happening to anyone else? Maybe we're not alone. The storm had changed us, like something in our DNA. I can plant and take thoughts away in peoples minds, Georgia can control water, I suppose there was bound to be an invisible one. He is really beautiful; his eyes are to die for! No! Shut up Courtney, you barely know this guy!_

'You don't believe me do you?' He looked at me then, looking almost embarrassed. 'It's okay, I don't expect you to.'  
He started the car and we drove about a mile down the road until I stupidly blurted out, 'I can plant and take thoughts.' I closed my eyes in disbelief.

When I opened them, Simon was staring at me in astonishment. 'I have to be touching the person, but yeah. I believe you.'

He pulled over the car and looked at me, just looked as if transfixed to my face.

'Show me.' I just stared at him, before raising my hand to his cheek. _Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me._ I repeatedly thought, and on removing my hand from his face, he moved closer to me, and locked his lips onto mine. I could taste the bittersweet taste of his mouth on mine. When he finally came up for air, he blinked and the thought was gone.  
He looked at me for a moment and then said, 'You did that?'

'Yeah, sorry. It was the first thing that came to my mind.' I blushed crimson, and in attempt to change the subject, asked to see Simon's power.  
He turned towards me, looked me straight in the eyes, and then he was gone. Invisible._ Was he gone, like actually gone? _ I ran my hand over the spot where he was sitting; it was warm, like he was still sitting there…Only one word appeared in my mind just then_: FUCK!_


	2. Invisible Thoughts

_**A/N- Okay everyone! Here is my second chapter! There is a bit of the sexy times, but I'm sure you wont mind that. After all we're all mature here, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a nice little review, They make me all smiley! Hehe :)**_

* * *

_Shit, he's still there, meaning he felt, and heard that! _I glanced back at the blissfully unaware Georgia, who was now, thankfully, passed out on the backseat, silently thanking God that she wasn't awake to see this.

Just as I looked back, Simon appeared out of nowhere, almost making me jump out of my skin. His head tilted back and his eyes closed, almost in desperation. As I glanced down at him, I realised where my hand had been sitting for these last few seconds and quickly removed it, clasping it in my other_._

'Shit, Simon, I'm sorry. I thought you were gone!' I said hastily whilst flushing crimson red. His breathing calmed and he opened his eyes.

'So where do you need to go exactly?' He asked, almost as if trying to digress from the subject.

'Georgia's place, my car is at hers. She lives down Roman Lane, number 13. You know the way?' I replied.

He turned the key in the ignition, and simply answered 'Yeah, it's not far from my place,' and we continued the rest of the journey in silence.

* * *

Pulling up to Georgia's little two bed flat, I stumbled ahead to unlock the door. Simon fetched Georgia and carried her up the stairs to her living room, somehow sparking a pang of jealousy.

_No. Shut up. _My brain hissed at itself. I closed the door behind him, placed Georgia's keys and my bag on the little table at the bottom of the stairs, and made my way up after them.

'Where should I put her?' He asked gesturing towards the multitude of doors. I sidled around them and led him into the brightly painted room, with the matching pink sheets.

Simon laid Georgia down on the bed and I tucked her under her duvet. He left the room in what I was hoping was a way to give us some privacy. I walked into Georgia's bathroom, made her a glass of water and popped out two paracetamol. I laid them on Georgia's bedside table, wrote her a note to explain and quietly left the room, shutting the door. I could not be dealing with Georgia's hung-over brain.

'She's fast asleep. We should probably go.' I said smiling. Simon Nodded and we made our way out the front door into the chilly night, silently shutting the big wooden door behind us. I walked down the path to my VW bug, and stopped when I reached the door.

'Do you need a lift anywhere?' I asked. He bailed me out of prison, the least I could do is give him a ride home.

'No, thanks. I live just round the corner.' He replied shaking his head.

Oh, okay. Well, then I guess, I'll see you around?'

In some ways I was kind of glad about what happened next. I lent against my car a pulled on the handle. _Shit, it's locked. That's awkward. I hope he didn't notice._ I went to reach for my keys in my bag, but found they weren't there, and neither was my bag. _Fuck, it's on the table! I've left my stuff in her house, with no way of getting in! Could this night get any worse? _I sighed and looked over at Simon.

'I've left my keys on Georgia's table, and there is no way in, at least, not until she wakes up.' I rolled my eyes and with one final sigh, slumped my body down on the curb, removed my heels, and began rubbing my aching feet. Simon perched down next to me, laughing.

'Um, feel free to say no, but I live just round the corner, it's not amazing, but it's warm and has a phone. You want to come back to mine for a bit? I promise no funny business.' He held up his hands with a hint of an awkward smile.

Every sane part of me screamed _NO!_ _What are you doing?! _But despite that I found my self standing up, and raising my hand in a forward motion.

'Lead the way' I smiled.

For the fist minute or so we walked in silence, until he asked 'Why do you have to be touching the person to use your power?' At first his question startled me, but when I thought about it, it was a perfectly reasonable question, alas, one I unfortunately didn't know the answer to.

'I don't know, I guess it just helps the connection or something. I've never really tried it without touching.' He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a halt.

'Try it now.'

'What? I can't just-'

'How will you know, if you don't try it?' He said cutting me off. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. He just smiled and returned with 'Do it.' I turned to face him and in my mind projected the words '_Give me your coat. It's fucking cold out here.' _I sighed and rolled my eyes.

'See- it told yo-' Simon lent forward and surprised me with a firm kiss, gently sliding his tongue into my mouth and running it along my teeth. He twizzled a lock of my golden hair and pulled away.

'See, it did work.' He said shyly.

I looked away, slightly flustered, and even with trying to contain it, I let out a small giggle.

'Hate to burst your bubble, but uh, that's not what I was projecting.' He flushed bright red and looked away awkwardly.

'Well, then I guess that was my own thought.' He took my face in his hands and kissed each cheek before making his way to my lips, then moving to my neck. _Oh, wow. This is…wrong. Stop it! Now. Courtney you don't know him, why are you kissing him back?! _I shivered and once again he pulled away.

'Are you cold?' He asked sounding almost as if he cared.

'Just a tad, I'm not exactly dressed for winter,' I said glancing down at my short black dress and skin coloured tights.

Simon removed his jacket and draped it around my shoulders. He took my hand in his and we walked together hand in hand until we came to what looked like and old warehouse.

'Is this where you live?' I asked, kind of intrigued. Simon smiled up at me, let go of my hand and walked around the corner, leaving me standing there.

'Are you coming in or..?' He peered round the corner, expectantly. I smiled and walked towards him, hoping to uncover some sort of little house hidden away behind the grey walls, but no. All it uncovered was a lift. He pulled the faded, yellow metal door to the side and we both stepped in, shutting the metal grate behind us. The lift jolted and we began to move upwards.

By the time the lift pulled to a stop, I was positive I had made a mistake. Simon once again pulled back the gate, took my hand and let me into what looked like an old storeroom, with minimalistic decoration, white walls and stone tables. Placed in the middle of the room, was a large stone block with a mattress on the top.

'Wow. This is- wow!' I said with an astounded expression. 'This is not what I was expecting. It's amazing!' I looked over at Simon, who I found was looking at me, slightly chuckling to himself. He walked over to a chest of drawers, and pulled out a chequered shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants.

'They might not fit, but they're probably more comfortable than what you're wearing,' he said, subtly looking me up and down.

'Thanks. Is there somewhere I can get changed?' I said taking the clothes and looking around.

'Yeah, the bathroom is right around there.' He said pointing behind me towards a white door.

'Thanks.' I smiled and turned toward the bathroom door. Walking through the door, I was greeted by a blinding white light. _Oh, automatic lighting. Great._ I turned to face the mirror and just stared. 'Ugh, fuck, I kissed Simon looking like this?! Oh dear God, just kill me now.'

'I think you look great.' I turned and jumped out of my skin, ready to scream for Simon because of some random pervert, but the random pervert was Simon.

'Simon! What the fuck!? I could have been naked!?' I screamed. 'What is your problem!?' I realised that sounded a tad harsh, and tried to cover it up with a smile. 'I'm sorry. You just scared me. What are you doing in here?' I asked sceptically.

Without answering my question, he bent his head down and kissed me, running his hands down my back all the way to my bum, his warm hands teasing at the hem of my dress.  
Moving his hands he pulled my dress from over my head, I sighed in relief as his hands touched me. He moved my hair away from neck and kissed my soft tingling skin, filling me with a sense of excitement and need. I began to unbutton his shirt feeling his heart race against my hand, hard enough to make anyone feel sick.  
I slowly removed his shirt as his hands traced my delicate skin just under the lining of my bra, stealing away my breaths. He lifted me up and sat me down on the bathroom cabinet, almost throwing me into the sink. I hoisted myself up so that I was balancing on the edge.  
He stood between my legs as I clasped at his belt, his hands cascaded over mine, helping me unhook metal from leather. A sense of urgency flushed over me in waves as I dug my fingers into his back, making him groan, in what I hoped, were waves of pleasure rather than pain.  
He fumbled with the clasp of my bra as he picked me up once more and carried me over to a gap in the wall, and pushing me against the shower knob, forcing water to flow over us in hot torrents. We both slid down the wall so I was sitting on him. We both pulled away breathless and drenched, staring into each others eyes wanting. He stood up, shut off the water and taking my hand led me from the bathroom.

'Courtney, I-'

'No, shhh. Don't say anything, otherwise I know I'm going to regret what happens next,' I said, cutting him off.

We just stood there dripping wet for two minutes, before he opened his mouth to speak again.

'I just-'

'Oh just shut up, Simon' I said leaning in to kiss him for a lingering moment. He moved his hands behind me and undid the clasp on my bra letting it fall to the ground. As I stood there in just my underwear, I though to myself, _This, this is…nice. It's not awkward with him.  
_He laid me down on the bed, making the sheets damp, and then laid down on top of me, running his hands through my hair, as he kissed every square inch of my body. With every touch, my soul caught alight scrambling every single one of my thoughts. After that moment, I couldn't remember thinking much at all, apart from _oh. My. God!_

* * *

Waking up the next morning I found myself shivering, wrapped in a damp duvet lying next to a still-unconscious Simon. I stayed there for a few minutes, just laying there in silence, tracing with my fingers, where Simon had kissed and touched me, reliving in each glorious moment, from my lips to my neck, from my neck to my chest, from my chest to my thighs.

Then I remembered _Oh god, what did I do?! I shouldn't have done this. _I thought to myself sitting up, wrapping my self in a sheet and picking up my still soaking wet clothes. I walked into the still messy bathroom and found my dress, slipped it over my head and picked up Simon's shirt and sweatpants.

I folded the clothes and neatly put them on the bed next to where he was laying. I found a piece of paper and a pen lying on the counter in the Kitchen and used it to write him a note and placed on top of the pile of clothes. '_Dear Simon, I'm sorry, I had to leave early. I need to catch Georgia before she leaves for college.' _Only a small lie. '_Thank you for last night and all your help. I won't forget you, invisible man, from Courtney xx.' _ And then I left.

* * *

The walk to Georgia's house seemed a lot quicker than it did last night. When I got to the house, I rang on the doorbell and was greeted by a very hung-over Georgia, wrapped in a duvet.

'Eugh. Why the fuck did you let me drink last night?' She mumbled at me. 'I swear to God, I am dying. Yeah, you hear that God?! You win, I'm never drinking again!' She said almost shouting at the ceiling.

'I tried to warn you! Don't you remember anything about last night?'

'No, not really. Only dancing with this guy in the club, the one with the really cute Irish accent and the curly hair?'

'So you don't remember the accident, the arrest, or Simon, the guy who saved us?'

'No, why? Wait, what?! Arrest? What arrest? What accident? Will someone please explain to me what the fuck I've missed!? Hang on, what are you doing here, weren't you wearing that last night, have you even been home?'

I sighed and with a roll of the eyes said, 'I know. I owe you one hell of an explanation.'


	3. Reminiscence

**A/N- Heeeerrreeeees the next chapter, my beautiful people! Hope you are enjoying it so far! It may not be brilliant, but it's my first one, so cut me some slack ;) Haha, enjoy!**

* * *

'Okay, so let me get this straight. There was an accident at the bar so we left in a hurry. You got arrested for drink driving, then that guy from the bar…Simon? He bailed you out, but you still have to go to court. This Simon guy then took my car, and brought me back home, but not before showing you, he is some invisible man? Then when you dropped me home, you locked yourself out of your car, went home with him and ended up shagging him?'

'Yup. That's pretty much it. Except it wasn't just 'some accident, you caused it with your power.'

'Fuck. I missed all that! What happened to that guy I was dancing with?'

'Okay, so I tell you I was arrested, and you reply with oh, okay, what happened to the guy I was with?! Really?!' I looked at her shocked. _My best friend, the very reason for me getting arrested, is more concerned about her libido, than she is whether or not I go to prison. Great._

'Yeah, pretty much,' she replied with a sarcastic smile. I stuck my tongue out at her, like a little child.

'You are such a whore!,' I giggled. 'And his name was Nathan,' I said rolling my eyes. I got up from Georgia's plush white sofa and made my way into the kitchen. I made myself and Georgia a coffee and joined her in the living room.

'When have you got to go to court then?' She asked.

'Oh, so now you're interested!?' I exclaimed with a mock scoff.

'Well, yeah. I fell kinda guilty now! You were trying to get me home.'

'Good, if you're feeling so guilty, you can take me there, it's on the September twenty-third. Oh, and don't think I'm paying for parking!' I said winking and taking a large gulp of my coffee. 'Can I borrow some clothes? I'm kinda stuck in this until I get home,' I said gesturing to my short dress.

'Yeah sure, as long as I get them back.'

'Don't you always!' I said walking into Georgia's bedroom and grabbing the comfiest piece of clothing I could find.

'So..? What was he like?' Georgia shouted from the other room. I smiled secretly to myself, remembering the way his hands caressed my skin. I walked back into the living room in a pair of bright pink, Juicy couture sweatpants, and a black batman tee.

'It was…great. Amazing, even. The way he touched me, it was like I was on fire,' I replied smiling like an idiot.

'Woah! Okay, way too much detail!' She said almost recoiling. 'So, did you give him your number?' My smile faded, I was in such a rush, I didn't leave my number. _I'm never going to see him again._ I thought to myself.

'No, I just left. Do you think I should have?' I replied with a pang of sadness in my voice.

'No! Now it would be so much more exciting and romantic if you meet again!'

'And if we don't!? I want to see him again, Georgia.' I looked down at my coffee and downed the rest before getting up and thanking Georgia for the clothes, and leaving.

* * *

The court date came around and I was woken by Georgia hammering on my front door.

'Courtney! Let me in, it's fucking freezing in here!' She screamed, once again banging on the door. I crawled out of bed, made my way downstairs. Upon opening the door Georgia pushed past me and ran up the stairs to my bedroom.

'Georgia! What the hell!? What time is it?' I shouted after rubbing my eyes and trying to flatten the explosion of my hair.

'Its half six! You need to get ready for court!' _Half six! Half fucking six! What is wrong with her!_

'Court isn't until nine! Why the hell would I start getting ready now?!' I exclaimed, really wishing I could just crawl into bed and never come out.

'Well, no offence, but look in the mirror. You are gonna need a whole lot of work done if you want to look hot for that judge today. You know, flirt your way out of it!' She said winking at me as I walked in the room. She was right, I looked terrible. Like a cat that's just been dragged through a bush backwards.

I rolled my eyes and yawned. 'Okay but at least let me have a shower and some breakfast.'

'The only thing you need is a shower and a caffeine IV.' She said throwing a towel at me and shooing me into the bathroom. I stripped down and jumped into the shower, letting the water cascade over me, washing away every negative thought of the day so far. Standing there in the warmth of the water, memories came flooding back. _Simon._ I closed my eyes and just lived in the moment, tilting my head back and falling against the wall, snapping me out of my trance. _Ow! Bitch._

'Courtney? Are you okay? You've been in there for like half an hour now?' Georgia asked through the door. I turned off the water, wrapped my hair in a towel and stepping into my dressing gown. I opened the door to find Georgia staring at me with a confused expression on her face.

'I'm fine,' I smiled, walking into the room and perching down on the end of my bed.

'So what are you planning to wear?' She asked expectantly.

'Umm, I don't know. I planned to just pick something comfortable.' I replied. Georgia sighed and turned her back on me, and made her way over to my wardrobe. She rifled through all my clothes until eventually she came across my black dress that I kept for funerals and important interviews.

'No. I am not wearing that. It's for funerals not a court case.'

'Ugh! Nice clothes are wasted on you! Just put it on. You need to look at least semi-presentable. I don't think the judge will be too impressed if you turn up in fucking slacks and a hoodie, do you?' She asked closing my wardrobe and walking over to my where I kept my make-up and accessories. She took out my hair straighteners and plugged them in.

'Really, Georgia? Don't you think this is all a bit much?'

'For fuck sake, Courtney. Just put the dress on and stop complaining or I swear to god, I will ram it down the throat until you asphyxiate to death!' She said pointing the tongs at me. 'And I am not joking.' I sighed and walked over to my underwear draw, grabbed the first pair I saw and walked back into the bathroom. _I knew she would do this. Why do I need to make all this effort, it's all a massive waste of time._ I walked back into the bedroom with a look as if to say, 'really?' Completely ignoring me, Georgia walked towards me grabbed my arm, marched me over to my mirror and sat me down. _This is going to be one hell of a long day._

* * *

It took Georgia another two hours to deem me fit for the public, and by this point we were running late. _Great, this really isn't going to help my case._

'Georgia, we're going to be late!' I screamed at her.

'Will you calm the fuck down? I can't run a red light, We'll be fine!'

'Arrrgggh!' I exclaimed throwing my head against the back of the seat.

'Hey! Watch the hair.' _Just close your eyes and count to ten. _I thought to myself silently. Finally pulling up to the court building, I grabbed my bag and ran in.

'Courtney! What are you doing, I haven't parked yet!?' I heard Georgia calling from the car.

'Well then hurry up! I'll meet you in there!' I called back, running into the hall, almost crashing into the lawyer that had been provided for me by my not so approving family. Let's just say, I'm not exactly in their good graces at this moment.

'Sorry I'm late…uh, Traffic.' I lied, telling them the truth wouldn't and didn't help my case.

'Court has started yet, but we did advise to be at least fifteen minutes early, Miss Offord.' He said in way which seemed to be patronising.

'I said I was sorry! I can't control traffic.' I snapped back. He raised his eyebrows at me and we spent the next five minutes in silence. _Oh shut up Courtney! You are not helping yourself._

'Miss Courtney Offord?' I raised my hand in the air to signal it was me and was escorted into the courtroom. Georgia and I gave our statements and were sent to wait in the foyer while the jury made their decision. _This is it. I'm screwed. My life may as well be over. A fucking criminal record._ We were called back in and took our seats preparing to her the judges verdict.

'In the case of Miss Courtney Offord, the jury find Miss Offord guilty of all charges.' My heart sank, and Georgia grabbed my hand.

'I'm so sorry Courtney, this is all my fault.' I could tell she felt guilty, so I smiles and mouthed the words 'It's okay.'

'Courtney Offord. You have been charged for driving under the influence of alcohol, I hereby sentence you to four months community service, starting tomorrow morning at nine o'clock. You will also attend weekly meetings with your probation worker for as long as the court deems necessary. Court dismissed.' My head fell into my hands, and I took in a deep, calming breath. I got up form the bench and walked outside.

'That's it. My life may as well be over,' I said to Georgia, close to tears.

'I know. I hear you have to wear an orange jumpsuit to these community service things. That's just fashion suicide.' I looked her and laughed sarcastically.

''Georgia, I get community service, a fucking ASBO, trying to help you from getting in the shit! And all you can say, 'oh poor you, think about what you have to wear!' This is the rest of my life we're talking about. It's not funny!''

'I- I know, I've said sorry! What else can I do!?' She replied almost looking guilty.

'I'm sorry, it's just, this wasn't meant to happen, especially not to me.' I sighed, walked back over to the car, got in and drove home. That's where I stayed for the rest of the day, curled up in bed alone.

* * *

I barely slept that night. Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was the endless regrets in my life, and Simon. His smile, his deep blue eyes, his shyness. I woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm clock and rolled out of bed. I dragged myself into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was still semi-straight after yesterday, so I dragged a brush through it, and put in a few curls, using the curling tongs I borrowed from Georgia. _Today is going to drag. Just kill me now._ I pulled on my black bra and underwear set, then chucked on some black skinny jeans, and my low cut white vest top. I chucked on some make-up and my jacket and left. _What's the point in making any effort? It's fucking community service._

The community centre was a twenty minute walk from my house, and I really didn't see the point in driving. I walked in to the centre and made my way to what looked like and office and knocked on the door.

'Come in,' a male voice replied. I opened the door and walked in. 'Ah, you must be…Courtney? I'm James Princeton; I'm going to be your probation worker for the next four months.'

'Great. Can we just get this over with?' I said with a sharp edge to my voice.

'Here is your locker key. Number 49, you'll find your jumpsuit and your timetable in there. I meant to give you some spiel about how this is your chance to repay your debt to society and how it's not to late to turn your life around, but to be honest, I have things to do, and so do you. So let me introduce you to some of the other people you'll be doing your work with.' He stood up and escorted me out into the hall, then through a door labelled 'locker room.'

'Okay, everyone this is Courtney. She'll be joining you on your community service.' He said addressing everyone. Stood in front of me were five people. Two girls; One a young mixed raced girl, who had decided to glam up her orange number, with a belt and some gold hoops, and the other girl, young looking, with her hair scraped back into a high ponytail. Then there was three boys; one a youngish looking, black guy, in running gear, The second one, seemed strangely familiar with his curly hair and black hoodie. Then it clicked. He was Simon's friend. The one form the bar. _Well, at least Georgia wont be too displeased at the fact she didn't screw him, at least not now anyway. _I thought to myself. I couldn't tell what the third boy looked like, he had his back to me and his face was hidden by the door of his locker.

'Well, I'll leave you lot to get better acquainted,' said the probation worker leaving the room.

The two girls walked towards me. 'Hi I'm Alisha. This is Kelly, and that's Curtis,' she said pointing to the young black guy.

'Hey! What about me?! Oh, I see, saving the best till last. Hi I'm-'

'Nathan. Yeah, I know. I met you at the bar, the other night. You were basically dry humping my best friend.' I said, looking almost disgusted.

'Oh yeah, that lovely slice. What was her name again? Ginny?' He asked questioningly.

'Ugh! Georgia.' I scoffed, correcting him. 'I see your brain is in your cock, which just confirms my suspicions. It must be small.'

The others burst out laughing, Curtis patted me on the back. 'Nice one,' He said smiling. 'Welcome to the madhouse.' Then he and Nathan left, Nathan complaining about how his cock was 'perfectly normal, thank you very much!'

I still hadn't seen the other guys face, but I had noticed he was now gripping onto the door of his locker so hard, his knuckles had turned white.

'Alisha? Who's he?' I said pointing towards the locker?' She turned and looked in the direction I was pointing in.

'Oh him? Yeah, he doesn't speak much. He's a little… shy.' She turned to Kelly and started talking about their weekend or something.

'We'll see you outside yeah?' Said Kelly. I nodded my head, smiling and they left, leaving me and the silent guy alone.

I walked over toward the locker, tapped him on the shoulder and said 'Hey, I'm Courtney,' I said holding out my hand. He turned round and took my hand in his, sending a bolt of electricity through my body, completely making me lose track of my thoughts.

'Hi, I think we've already met,' he said lifting his head.

_Simon?! _My jaw dropped to the ground.

* * *

**A/N- So there you go. Another chapter down. Hopefully, should have another chapter up soon! Please tell me what you think so far, I'd love to hear your opinions :) xx**


	4. Revelations

_**A/N- Helloooo! Here is the new chapter :) It took a bit longer, but that's because it was kind of a hard chapter to write. Hey-ho, here it is! Hope you enjoy! xx**_

* * *

_What the hell is going on!? Why is Simon here? Why now!?_

'Simon! Hi, uh-I. I have to go,' I said, a sense of urgency in my voice. I grabbed the jumpsuit from my locker and ran into the bathroom, locking myself in the toilet cubicle. I pulled out my phone and typed the eleven most used digits. _Pick up Georgia. Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up!_ I almost pleaded to myself.

'Well, I make that 20 minutes. How is my favourite asbo-ee?' She said in her peppy, morning voice.

'Shut up! That doesn't matter; I'm having some kind of a mental breakdown. I don't think I can do this!' I almost hyperventilated down the phone.

'Woah, Courtney, slow down! What's happened?' She replied, genuinely sounding worried for me.

'Simon. He's here. He is on community service! What do I do!?'

'Simon? _The_ Simon? Like, from the bar Simon?'

'No. My best friend Simon. Of course Simon from the bar! Oh, and that Nathan guy is here too.' I answered.

'Oh really? You think you could get me his number?' She asked, totally seriously.

'Oh sure! Let me stop dying and I'll get it for you. Wrong time, don't you think!'

'Hey! Lose the sarcasm, please!'

I felt almost guilty for snapping, but Georgia really wasn't helping.

'I'm sorry, but I called you for advice, and no offence but you're not really helping the situation.' I heard the bathroom door open and I jumped up, holding the phone to me ear with my shoulder and jumping into the orange overalls. 'I have to go. I'll come round later.' I said, hitting the red button, and shoving the phone in my zip-up pockets. _Oh God. Georgia was right, this thing is hideous._

'Courtney? Are you still in here?' _Shit! Simon. Okay, just breathe. Count to ten._ I turned around, zipped up the suit and unbolted the door.

'Yeah, sorry. I was just getting changed. So…' I said shyly trying to avoid any awkward eye contact. 'We should probably-'

Simon cut me off mid sentence. 'Do you want to go for a drink with me later? I know this little bar, just round the corner.' My heart started pounding in my chest. _I said I'd go round Georgia's. I can't just back out!_

'Sure, I know where you mean. I'll meet you there at eight?' _What are you doing! No. Stop it, stop it now!'_

'Great, I'll see you then. We should probably get outside.' He pulled the open and held it there waiting for me to walk through.

Thanks,' I smiled kindly and walked through the locker room and outside where all the others were waiting.

'What took you so long?' Asked Alisha looking at both myself and Simon

'I was just getting changed.' I replied looking slightly him.

'Eh, you wanna look out for that one,' interrupted Nathan pointing at directly at Simon. 'He has a tendency for panty sniffing. Isn't that right, Barry?' Simon looked to the ground and walked away.

'I'm not a pantysniffer,' He said turning away, picking up a brush and bucket of water.

I turned and smiled sarcastically at Nathan. 'I must say, I'm impressed. I've never met someone with a small mind inside such a big head before.'

'Thanks, it's a gift, runs in the family,' he replied, turning away.

_Huh, now I know why some animals eat their offspring. _I thought to myself. Kelly burst out laughing.

'You're good!' She said slightly giggling, stopping dead in her tracks when she realised everyone was staring at her.

'What? Kelly?' Said Alisha, tapping on her shoulder. _Had she heard that? Could she hear what I'm saying? Oh god, that means she can hear what I'm saying right now! Shut up! _

'What did she say? Was it about me, actually wait, of course it was.' Nathan said.

Kelly scoffed and told Nathan exactly what I had been thinking less than thirty seconds before.

'Hey! That's not very nice,' said Nathan, shocked.

'Yeah, well I'm not a very nice person.' I said glaring at him.

Winking at me, he returned 'Good, I like that in a woman. Feisty,' he said gritting his teeth, growling and winking in a seductive way.

'It's funny really, your mind isn't so much twisted, but badly sprained. Maybe now would be a good time for you to become a missing person.' I spat. Nathan held up his hands and walked over to where Simon was scrubbing the wall. I turned to Kelly, 'You heard that? You can hear what I'm thinking. The storm. It got you too.' They all looked at each other one by one.

'You know about the storm? What do you mean by 'it got you too'?

I turned away and picked up my cloth and bucket.

'You've got a power,' she said nodding towards me. I stopped dead. My eyes widened and my heart pounded with worry. _They know! _

'She has. I can hear her thinking about it.'

'So you can hear my thoughts! I mean, how?' I asked, trying to draw attention away from myself and turning to face them again.

'Like you said, when the storm hit, we all got powers. I can read minds,' confirmed Kelly.

'So you all have powers?' I asked quizzically. Kelly nodded at my with a sort of smile.

_So there are others. I knew about Simon's, but I thought it was only us._ _Shit! Shut the fuck up Courtney._

Luckily, Kelly hadn't been focussing on me. Quickly trying do distract my self, I asked 'So, what can the rest of you do?'

'I can turn back time, but I can't control it. I only happens when I feel guilty or something,' Said Curtis stepping forward and taking his own bucket.

'Okay, how do I explain this?' Said Alisha. 'Well basically, whenever I touch someone, they become really horny and have to shag me.' She said rolling her eyes.

'So does that mean you can't touch people?' I asked, a little insensitively.

'Yeah, but people can't touch me either. It works both ways.'

'This might be totally inappropriate, but-'

'You want to see it?' She cut me off. I slightly nodded and then instantly regretted it.

'No. Forget that. I'm sorry, I was just curious.'

Alisha smiled at me and replied 'It's fine. It's just awkward; I try not to use it, if I can help it.'

'That's understandable. What's _his_ power?' I said pointing at Nathan. 'Being a prick?' Alisha smiled.

'Hey, I'll have you know, I'm fucking immortal! Yeah that's right. Wish you could have a slice of this now, dontcha!' He said gesturing to himself.

I rolled my eyes for about the tenth time that day and said sarcastically 'Are you always such an intolerable twat, or are you just making a special effort for today?'

'This is all just for you,' he said thrusting in my direction and biting his lip. _Ugh, Georgia got away lightly. _The community centre door opened and out walked the probation worker James. We all walked towards the wall, buckets in hand and leaned against the heavily graffitied wall, waiting for our 'orders'.

'You're all here to pay your debt to society, blah blah blah. So, let's just get this over with okay? The council want you to clean rubbish out of the river, so here are your overalls and I'll be inside troweling through endless pile of paperwork that you put me through pretty much every week.' With a sarcastic smile, James turned on his heel and walked back inside.

'Please tell me he's joking. I can't believe this is happening to me. Me of all people,' I sighed.

'Was that a dig at us?' Demanded Kelly.

'No! No, I was just saying, this really isn't me. In fact I shouldn't even be here! This wasn't even my fault.' I looked slightly towards Simon and quickly looked away, when I caught his eye.

'So, what did you do?' Asked Nathan. 'I bet it was something sexy, like I don't know...prostitution.'

'Are you saying I look like a slut!?'

'Well, actually. No, now that I think of it…'

'I got caught drink driving. I was trying to get my friend home safely. Meaning the friend you were basically sexually molesting.' I aimed at Nathan.

'Well, I'm pretty sure there is only one type of molesting.'

_Oh. My. God. Could he be any more of a twat! Just kill me now. _I rolled my eyes and walked over to where the probation worker had placed the overalls and slipped one on over my jumpsuit, and pulled on some black rubber gloves.

'Let's do this,' I said turning on my heel walking towards the bank. I heard the others zipping up there overalls and started to walk over to the steps down to the river, when I slipped head first into the freezing water, smacking my head against the concrete floor, making my head spin.

'Shit! Courtney!' I heard Simon shout after me. The next thing I knew, I was engulfed in icy water, the coldness pinching my skin.

I screamed for help, but all I could make out was a gurgling sound. There was a splash next to me and a flash of orange before I was lifted from the icy depths, then everything went black.

* * *

'Courtney, Courtney? Are you okay? Can you hear me?'

_Simon? What happened? _Except when I opened my eyes, it wasn't Simon looking down over me, it was Nathan. He was dripping wet and shivering, just like me. I tried to sit up but as I did, my head pounded and I collapsed to the floor again. Just as my head was about to hit the ground, Nathan's hands swept under me and softened the blow.

'What happened? Why are you wet? More importantly why am _I_ wet?' I said shivering. I raised my hand to my head and felt a large bump growing on the side. _Great, that's attractive._

'You fell in the river. You hit your head.' That was Simon, I saw his head peer over me and his and Nathan's hands slid under me, helping to sit me up.

'You saved me?' I replied through chattering teeth, looking at Nathan.

He nodded, slightly smiling. 'Yeah, I've always been a good swimmer. You think you can walk?' I tried lifting myself off the ground to only find myself falling back into Curtis's arms.

'I'm guessing that's a no,' He said sitting me back down on the floor.

'We need to get her out of those clothes,' Said Alisha looking slightly worried.

Nathan smiled, looking down at me. 'I volunteer for that task'

Being in my delirious and dizzy state, I giggled and tried to smack his arm in a teasing way, but completely missed.

'I'll carry her inside. Nathan, when you get changed can you get her clothes from her locker, and a blanket?' Said Curtis lifting me from the ground and carrying me into the changing rooms.

Alisha turned towards Simon, 'Simon, can you go and tell the probation worker? I think we might be getting a day off,' she said winking and tapping me lightly on the shoulder.

Simon nodded at Alisha and left, glancing back at me before walking through the door.

Nathan came back wearing black skinny jeans, converse trainers and some random band t-shirt I'd never heard of. He was holding a pile of material I was guessing were my clothes.

He placed them on the floor next to me and bent down to say 'You think you can get changed by yourself, or do you need any help. I promise, no peeking' He smiled holding up his hands, just as Simon had done on the night we met.

I know I should have tried to do it myself but my head was killing me and I could barely move, so I shook my head and Nathan unzipped my jumpsuit, leaving me lying there in my bra and underwear. He picked up my vest top and pulled it over my head, accidentally brushing my skin while pulling it down.

'Sorry! That was an accident, I swear.' He said dropping the hem of the t-shirt.

'I know. It's fine, except, your hands are fucking freezing.' I giggled. Then I turned my head to face him, as he pulled my trousers on, and said seriously 'Thanks, for you know, saving me and getting me changed. I guess you're not as bad as I thought.'

He smiled at me and replied, 'I have my moments, but thanks, and your welcome'

'Hey, where are Alisha and Kelly?' I asked looking around the room; well as much as I could without feeling dizzy.

'I think they went into the bathroom. You think you sit up now?'

'Um, yeah. But first will you grab me a pen and some paper?'

He looked up at me sceptically. 'Uh, sure.' He stood up and went over to his locker and came back holding a biro and a ripped piece of paper. He handed me the paper and wrote down those mine and another eleven digits.

'Here, this is mine and Georgia's number. You should give her a call. I know she'd loved to meet up.'

He looked down at me and smiled. 'Obviously. This is me we're talking about. Just look at me! Sex god in the flesh. Thanks' He replied folding the piece of paper and shoving back inside his jeans. 'Right, I'm hungry. You want anything from the vending machine?'

'Well that lasted long, 'I said with a wide grin. 'Oh, and I'd kill for a KitKat.'

He sat me up against the lockers and walked towards the door. Just before he left, he looked back and winked 'Nice undies.'

'Hey! You said no peeking!' _Asshole._

* * *

**A/N- Well, there you go! Hope you enjoyed! Please review :) xxx**


	5. Kiss and Tell

**A/N- Here it is, my next chapter. It's a bit longer than the others but I'm sure you will be fine. Enjoy, please review! xx**

* * *

Unfortunately only I was allowed to go home, but from fear of being bitched about, I agreed to stay and continue, despite arguments from the others.

'Guys, I'll be fine. I just need some paracetamol and a rest.'

'Exactly, you need to rest! You're not going to be able to rest here, just go home. It's not like your missing much!' Replied Kelly in her slightly chavvy voice.

'I meant a break, like ten minutes!'

There was a simultaneous groan from the entire group before Curtis stepped forward and said, 'Fine, but we ain't getting in that fucking water.' Apart from Simon, they all turned their backs and walked out, leaving the two of us alone.

The first few moments were awkward until Simon cleared his throat, stood up and went over to his locker. He pulled out a small box and walked back over to the bench I was sitting. He knelt down in front of me a pushed the box into my hands. _What the fuck! What is he doing!?_

'Will you do me the honour of taking this paracetamol and going home?' He said, smiling, revealing the small cardboard box in his hands. I rolled my eyes, laughing slightly.

'Okay, I'll take the paracetamol, because my head is fucking killing me, but I'm not going home. It's not even twelve yet! I'm staying.' I popped two of the white pills and handed the packet back, Simon put the pack into his pocket and held out his hand to help me up. We made our way outside, picked up the buckets that we'd left on the floor and began scrubbing the red paint of the concrete walls. The rest of the say seemed to go pass pretty quickly. _Thank god!_

* * *

We walked back into the locker room, covered in faded red, and headed straight for the bathroom to scrub our hands. When I had finally washed off the paint, with about four layers of my skin, I walked back into the locker room, to find everyone had already left, apart from Simon; he was buttoning up his jacket. I headed over to my locker and unzipped my overalls. I stepped out and hung it back up on the single hook.

I slammed my locker shut, grabbed my jacket and was about to leave before Simon turned towards me and said 'I'll see you tomorrow?' _Tomorrow? Had he forgotten he'd asked me out all of six hours before?_

'Oh- are we not on for tonight then?' I asked feeling a pang of sadness inside my stomach.

'I just thought that with everything that's happened today, you might want to just stay in tonight.'

'Simon, believe me, the last thing I want to do is stay in alone tonight. I'd like to just forget about the _events _of today,' I said smiling. 'So, I'll meet you at the bar at eight yeah?' I asked.

'Okay, sounds good. Did you want to get some food after?' He asked putting head down as if he was embarrassed.

'Sure, I know this great little Italian place just down the road from me, It does the most amazing pizza, and their garlic dough balls are to die for!' I said raising my voice slightly in enthusiasm. _Courtney, what are doing! Shut the fuck up and say yes! _ 'So yeah, sorry about that, I guess I just need some sleep.'

Simon laughed slightly and replied, 'Okay then, I'll see you at eight. Do you want to walk out together?' _Awww, he is so cute!_ I blushed ever so slightly and agreed, taking his hand and pulling him along behind me. When we got out into the corridor I twirled under his arm then let go of his hand realising how ridiculous that seemed. I flushed bright red and when I looked at him we simultaneously burst out laughing.

When we walked out of the door I turned to him, kissed him on the cheek and said, 'I'll see you later.' Then I walked away.

* * *

I hurried up the steps that lead to Georgia's front door and banged hard on the doorknocker. "Georgia! Open the door! Now! I need you!"

"Hey, hey, chica!" she said, flinging open the door. "There's my little hell raiser! So, how was community service? Tell me everything!"

"Look, can we talk about that later?" I asked, barging past her into her hallway. "I've got a problem. I seriously need your help."

"Well alright," she said, closing the door. "What can your Auntie Georgia do for you? Go sit in the living room, chill for a bit. Fancy a glass of wine?" she asked, gesturing to the stair and making her way into the kitchen.

"Er, yeah, sure," I said, going into the living room and collapsing on the sofa. A few minutes later, Georgia came through with two glasses of red wine. She handed one to me and sat down in a pink velvet armchair.

"So, what's this problem then?" she asked.

"It's that guy? You know, Simon? The one I met at the bar and I'm now doing community service with?"

"Ah yes. Mr Cold Dead Shark Eyes. The one you were spazzing out about over the phone?"

I bristled slightly at her description of him, but decided to let it go. "Yeah, him. He asked me out. Like, tonight."

"Aw, how adorable," Georgia said. "I'm guessing this is where the help kicks in."

"I just don't know what to do! I mean, what do I wear? What do we talk about? How do I behave? I'm so fucking messed up about this I don't even know why I said yes!" I cried.

Georgia sipped her wine, looking thoughtful. "Okay, I think-" Just then, her phone vibrated with a text. "Hang on, let me check this." She scrolled through her phone, looking at her message. "Hey. It's from that guy from the bar the other night, the other one on community service. Nathan. Did you give him my number?" She looked enquiringly at me.

I nodded. 'Yeah, I kinda owed him. He basically saved my life.'

"Nice one! He's asked me out tonight! He wants to take me to a bar, then for a pizza! Wait…what?!" She demanded, looking worried. She glanced up at the side of my head and gasped when she saw the large purple lump. 'How the fuck, did you get that?' she said touching it slightly. I winced at the pain that rushed to the spot she'd poked. 'And why is your hair all…bleh?'

I stood up and looked in the mirror, Georgia was right, I looked horrible, the lump on my head had swollen to twice the size, and my hair was a straggled mess on top of my head.

'I fell into the canal, hit my head pretty hard on the concrete. Nathan jumped in and saved me. That's why I gave him your number, as a thank you. And by the way that's where Simon wants to take me, you don't think we'll be together do you?" I said, praying to God that Nathan and Georgia weren't going to the same place we were.

'Woah, you're okay now though right? You never know, could be like a double date! Talk about coincidental though." She quickly tapped out her reply, and put her phone in her pocket. "What should I wear?"

"Yes I'm fine, but look; can we please focus on my issue right now? Not your date!" I nearly shouted.

"Well!" Georgia said, offended. "You could at least act happy for me, you know! I'm happy for you, and actually, I was about to tell you what I thought you should do."

I shrank down in my seat slightly, feeling a bit guilty. "Sorry. Go ahead."

"Thank you. Well, obviously you need to wear something drop-dead G.O.R.G.E!" she squealed, putting her now-empty wine glass down on the coffee table and springing to her feet.

"Come on! Let's go look in my wardrobe, I'm sure I've got something you can wear!" She practically hotfooted it to her bedroom, shouting, "Come on! This is gonna be so much fun!"

I could tell I was seriously going to regret letting Georgia do this. This was confirmed when I walked into her bedroom and was faced with the sight of her throwing her clothes out of her wardrobe with regular exclamations of "No!" or "Horrible." Or "Never in a million years." Or "Urgh!".

"We're just going out for pizza!" I said exasperatedly, sitting down on her bed. "I don't need a ball gown!"

Georgia paused her manic searching and turned to me, looking so comically shocked that I burst out laughing.

"You think this is fucking funny?" she demanded, folding her arms. "The first date is always the most important! It's where you find the most out about each other. Not that you and Simon have much more to discover about each other, mind," she added snippily, turning back to her wardrobe and resuming throwing all her clothes around the room. Then she screamed.

"Shit! What!?" I cried, leaping off of the bed.

"It's perfect!" she squealed, twirling round, a puffy ball of material bunched up in her arms.

"What's that?" I pointed at it.

"This, my darling, is the outfit that will knock old Simon's teeth out!" she declared, holding up a beautiful low-cut black dress. It was short, nipped in at the waist with a thin red belt, with a skirt made up of several thin layers of silver chiffon.

"When did you get this?!" I asked, stroking the skirt.

"It's just something I saw on sale in Miss Selfridge a few weeks ago. Tonight seems like the perfect night for it to make its debut. Try it on. Now," she ordered, throwing it at me.

I did so. The dress fit perfectly, emphasising every vital curve I possessed. As I twirled round in a circle, the skirt swirling around me like a ballerina, Georgia squealed in delight and clapped her hands.

"Oh my days, it's perfecto!" she shrieked happily. "I knew it! It's brilliant! You look like a model!"

"I highly doubt it," I said uncomfortably, secretly thrilled that she thought so.

"Don't doubt it, hun. It's true!" Georgia thrust a pair of strappy red high-heeled sandals into my arms. "Wear these with it! It'll create the most amazing look!"

"They're a little high, aren't they?" I said, alarmed.

"Oh, don't be a baby. They're thick-heeled and platformed for easier walking," she said dismissively. "Now, what should I wear for my date with Nathan?" We spent the next ten minutes choosing out a dress for Georgia to wear for her date with Nathan, until we came across a very short, pink strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline decorated with little diamantes.

'That is beautiful,' I said smiling at her and actually meaning it this time. When you're stuck in a room full of clothes with Georgia, ten minutes begins to feel like a lifetime. 'Now that you have something to wear, could I use your shower? I'd rather not smell like river water and spray paint,' I said gesturing to my slightly battered body.

'Yeah sure, let me grab you a towel.' She walked out of the room then reappeared holding a pink fluffy piece of material. 'Don't take too long, I need to get ready too.' She said thrusting the towel into my arms as I made my way into the bathroom.

When I came back out, Georgia had all her makeup laid out on her make up table, hair dryer and curlers in hand. 'Right, let's do this.' She said poised and ready with a giant smile spread across her face.

* * *

By the time we were both ready and out of the door it was five minutes past eight. Georgia really wasn't that great at time keeping. 'I was meant to be there five minutes ago!' I screamed at her, begging that Simon didn't think I'd bailed on him.

'You and me both, sister. You know what they say, always leave them wanting more!' She squeaked winking at me.

'One flaw there Georgia, we haven't even fucking seen them yet!'

'Oh, sorry, wrong one. I meant. It's fine, you know what they say, we're females, so we're allowed to be fashionably late!'

I screamed at her in frustration, punching the dashboard.

* * *

When we finally pulled up at the bar, I could see Simon waiting for me outside. I opened the door and stepped out, nearly breaking my neck trying to walk in the heels Georgia had leant me.

'Okay, I'm going to go inside, That's where Nathan said he'd meet me, so I'll see you later.' She waved at me brightly.

I waved goodbye and stumbled over to where Simon was waiting.

'Hey, sorry I'm late. Georgia needed my help, she has a date with Nathan tonight, but I'm here now.' I said smiling.

He slowly looked up, dragging his eyes over every part of my body, before he reached my eyes. 'Wow. You look- wow!' He said speechless.

'Thanks,' I replied shrugging my shoulders. 'Should we go in?' I said gesturing to the bar. He nodded and we walked inside.

Greeted by the smell of beer and pork scratchings we made our way over to the bar where Georgia was sitting alone. _Where was Nathan? He said he's meet her here. If he has stood her up, I will literally emasculate him, with a blunt knife._ I made a silent, 'where is he gesture' to Georgia, who just looked back and shrugged her shoulders. I felt kind of bad leaving her alone, but I was with Simon. So I smiled sheepishly and walked over to the table with Simon.

The next thing I knew, the bar door flung open an in walked a loud and boisterous Irishman. _Nathan. _He walked over to Georgia slapped her butt, and said 'Hello beautiful,' looking her up and down. _Ugh, vile excuse for a human, what she sees in that, I do not know! _Georgia giggled slightly and stood up to kiss him on the cheek.

I turned back to look at Simon who I realised was also looking at them. I giggled, 'Will they ever grow up?' I asked sarcastically smiling.

'Probably not,' he replied also laughing. 'So, I was wonder-' he was cut off by someone placing an arm on both our shoulders.

'Well, look who we have here. Drinking, together, without me… Something tells me, this,' He said gesturing to the two of us, 'Is a date.' He continued raising his eyebrows. 'Wow, Barry. That didn't take long, barely known her a day.'

'They didn't tell you? These two already met…if you catch my drift,' said Georgia gently nudging me in the shoulder. I glared at her, wishing I could snap her neck with my eyes. _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

'What? So, you two already…Simon! You finally did the deed! You sneaky son of a bitch! I'm so proud of you!' Nathan said slamming his hand down on Simon's shoulder. _I'd taken Simon's virginity. Oh dear God._

For fear of killing myself from the awkwardness, I stood up and asked 'Simon, you want to get out of here? Go and get something to eat?' He joined me in standing and nodded. As we walked out of the bar, I turned to Georgia who was staring at me, I simply mouthed the words 'I can't believe you.' and left. 'Simon, I'm really sorry about that. I shouldn't have told her in the first place.' I apologized feeling guilty.

He shrugged his shoulders and replied, 'It's fine. She's your best friend. Where do you want to eat?'

'You can come back to mine if you want? We could order a Chinese.' I sighed, almost relieved that he didn't hate me.

'Sounds great, I love Chinese food.'

'Great, let's go.'


	6. Getting To Know You

**A/N- So this one is a tad long, but on the plus side, it only took a day to write! So, yeah, enjoy my lovelies! Review, review, review please :) xxx**

* * *

The walk to my house was virtually silent, which made things slightly awkward. When we where about two streets away, thunder cracked and the heavens opened showering us in freezing jets of water. I screamed and held my hands over my head. Simon stopped, shocked at the sudden storm, took off his jacket and wrapped it around me.

'Well, this is unexpected!' I shouted over the thunder. 'I'd run, but I don't think I can in these shoes.' Simon took one look at my footwear and nodded his head. He wrapped his hands around my waist and positioned me into a fireman's lift.

'Ahhh! Simon, what are you doing!?' I screamed mid laughter. He tightened his grip around my waist and broke into a run.

'I need directions?!' He asked through the rain.

Bouncing around as he ran, I shouted back 'Take the next left then I'll tell you when to stop!' By the time we reached my door, we were soaking wet and in hysterics. I pulled my keys out from my bag, and unlocked the door, flicking on the hallway light and inviting him inside. Still laughing, I signalled for him to follow me up the stairs. 'I probably have something for you to wear temporarily, you can use my dryer.'

'Thanks, this hasn't really gone as planned,' he said rolling his eyes.

'Well, I'm having fun so far. We'll order the food in a minute, I just want to get changed, I'm freezing. Speaking of which could you undo me? I asked gesturing to the zip on the back of my dress.

'Uh,' he hesitated, 'Sure.' He took the zip and dragged it down, brushing my skin with his cold hands making me gasp. 'I'm sorry, my hands are cold!'

Smiling cheekily, ' I can think of a way to warm them up,' I said teasing. His hands moved to my hips, up my back and to my shoulders, sliding the straps of my dress down my arms. His lips pressed against the cold skin of my shoulders and down along my collarbone, sending shivers down my spine. Simon's arms tightened around my waist, holding me to him. He turned me round and bent his head down to meet my lips and kissed me passionately. It was beautiful. Just me and him, alone. We had all night...

Simon's hands moved from my waist to underneath my skirt, his fingers trailing up and down the tops of my legs. Our kisses grew more insistent, and we sank down onto my bed, still in each others arms. I helped swiftly unbutton the front of his shirt, my fingers fumbling slightly as I did so.

'Courtney, stop,' Simon said, breaking away and moving my hands from his chest to his shoulders.

'What? Why?' I asked, feeling a little bit unsettled. _Talk about anti-climax!_

'Do you really want this?' he asked, looking at me intensely.

'Do I…of course I do!'

'Are you sure?'

Well I wasn't now. Was I really about to sleep with someone on the first date? Sure, we'd already done it, but this time was different. We actually knew each other now, and I didn't want him to think I was a complete whore.

I shook my head, rolling off of him. "I guess not. I'm sorry."

'Don't be,' he said quietly, caressing my jaw line with his thumb. There was a slightly awkward silence.

'Do you want to order some food?' I said trying to move the conversation on.

'Sure.' He smiled stood up and buttoned his shirt.

I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out the jeans and hoodie I had from when Max had come to stay. 'Here these should fit, there my Brother's, but he hasn't been in a year, so it's not like he will mind.' Simon removed his jeans and jacket and replaced them with the clothes I'd given him. _Funny really, every time we meet, we end up wearing each others clothes._ Mimicking Simon, I pulled my dress over my head and discarded it to the floor, pulling on a nightshirt I had under my pillow.

We walked down stairs and gestured to the living room door. He sidled past me and made his way into the living room. 'Do you want a drink? Coffee or I think I have some red wine in the kitchen?'

'Surprise me,' He replied winking. I went into the kitchen and, came back holding two glasses, a bottle and a take out menu.

The next few hours flew by. We ordered the food then sat talking and eating, talking about everything. Turns out Simon had had a really difficult life. He was bullied all his school life, no wonder he ended up on community service. He got community service for pissing through someone's letter box after trying to set someone's house on fire. That should have immediately scared me off, but it didn't. He had a reason, that guy had made Simon's life a living hell; in my opinion he deserved it. I could tell that Simon felt uncomfortable talking about it, so I attempted to change the subject, not that it worked.

'Okay, so awkward topic I know, but why didn't you tell me you were a virgin? He blushed furiously looking down at the floor. 'I'm sorry; we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.' I quickly added.

'No, it's a valid question I suppose. You are the girl that stole it from me.' Now it was my turn to blush, I playfully hit him on the leg. 'I guess I just never met the right girl,' He said looking me straight in the eyes.

'Am I the right girl?' He lifted his hand and traced my lips with his thumb.

'I think so.' He answered leaning forward and kissing me again. I pulled away and looked down at the floor just as he had done.

'I haven't exactly told the whole truth. I'm a virgin, or at least I was until the other night.' He turned to me looking confused and puzzled. 'I told Georgia I'd lost it last year, to get her off my back, but the truth is… you were my first. If it makes a difference, you more than lived up to expectations,' I giggled.

'That's a good thing I suppose. Answer me one thing, did it hurt?' He asked looking concerned.

'A bit, but it was nice, if that makes sense. It's meant to hurt first time,' I replied smiling.

He lowered his head 'I'm sorry that it hurt you, I didn't mean to.'

'I know. It's not your fault.' I glanced up at the clock and realised it was half one in the morning. I yawned and then said, 'If I have any chance in getting up in the morning, I have to go to bed now.'

Simon looked up at the clock on my wall and smiled, 'Oh yeah, wow, time flies when you're having fun!' He winked. 'I should let you get some sleep.'

'Yes. I guess you should.' I replied standing up and flattening out my night dress. I walked him to the front door and said quietly 'Thank you for tonight, I had a great time, minus the whole Georgia, Nathan thing,' I giggled. 'We'll have to do it again some time?' I asked hoping he felt the same way I did.

Thankfully, he replied 'I'd love to. How about tomorrow, my place? I'll cook.'

'You cook!?' I laughed.

'Hey! I will have you know I make a great Lasagne!' He said, laughing and looking down at his feet.

'How did you know?'

'How did I know what?' He said glancing up looking slightly puzzled.

'Lasagne. It's my favourite food.'

'Oh, well in that case I will see you tomorrow.' He planted a soft, lingering kiss on my lips and turned to walk out onto the street and into the rain.

'Simon, wait!' He turned back to face me again. His gorgeous blue eyes peering down into the depths of my soul, making me shiver. 'Do you-' I sighed and closed my eyes. 'Do you want to stay here tonight? It's a long walk back to yours, and it's raining still, so I just thought. I have a very comfy sofa?' I laughed.

'Is that okay? I don't want to be any trouble.'

'No, it's fine. I've got a spare duvet upstairs. Are you coming in?' I asked. He walked past me back into the living room and started clearing the plates. 'You don't have to do that; I'll do that in the morning.'

'You're letting me stay; the least I can do is tidy the plates.'

I rolled my eyes, grabbed his hand and said, 'You know what, I can't be fucked to get the spare duvet out, you can share my bed tonight.'

Leading him up the stairs, I walked into the dark room and flicked on the light switch. Simon shrugged out of his jeans and we both curled up in my bed. I flicked off the light and was unconscious before my head properly hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke up the next morning trapped under Simon's arm. Thankfully this time, I wanted to stay there, only problem being, I needed to pee. I tried to manoeuvre myself from under him, but his eyes fluttered open and he grabbed onto me playfully, and pulled me back. 'No, I'm not letting you get away this time!' He said smiling, still half asleep.

'I wasn't going to leave, this is my house remember. I just need to pee.' I laughed. He yawned and moved his arm allowing me to slide out of the bed and walk into the bathroom. 'I was going to make breakfast, did you want anything?' I shouted from the little room. 'I was thinking pancakes and bacon?' I said winking as I walked back into the room, and jumped back onto the bed. He put his arm around me and brushed a piece of my hair away from my eyes.

'Mmmm, sounds good to me.' He replied.

'You haven't tried my cooking! To be honest, I'll be surprised if you walk out of here without food poisoning.' I said sarcastically. 'I tell you what, I'll make you a deal, you make the pancakes, and I'll make the bacon!'

'Alright then! Race you to the kitchen.' He shouted, jumping out of bed and running down the stairs in just his boxers.

'Mmmm, breakfast is already served in my case!' I shouted after him cheekily, following him down the stairs.

'Oh stop! You'll make me blush!' He teased, holding his hands to his cheeks in a mock fashion. 'Where do you keep your pans?'

'In the bottom cupboard behind you,' I said giggling.

'Is this just a trick to get me to bend over?' He asked suspiciously, grinning at me.

I gasped in mock horror and insult. 'Me!? I would never! Okay maybe I would, but this time I'm not joking. I pinky promise' I said holding out my pinky finger and poking out my lower lip. He grasped my pinky and pushed my lip back in before poking my nose and bending over to get into the cupboard. I walked up behind him and without thinking, smacked him on the bum so that he jumped up and hit his head on the cupboard top. 'Oh my god! Simon, I'm sorry,' I said laughing. 'I'm not laughing I swear, it's this thing I have, I always laugh in bad situations, it's not funny!' I tried to get out through fits of giggling.

'I'm glad one of us thinks this is funny!' He said rubbing the back of his head.

'Awww, do you want me to kiss it better?' I replied in a slightly patronising way, turning around to get the flour out of the cupboard.

'Yes please,' he said mimicking a baby voice, winking at me slightly. I went round to the back of his head and on my tiptoes kissed the back of his head.

'That better?' I asked giggling. The next thing I knew, I was greeted with a handful of flour in the face. 'Oh my god! There is flour down my top! There. Is. Flour. Down. My. Top! I can't believe you just did that' I screamed walking back round to face him.

'I'm sorry, I'm not laughing. I swear!' He said mocking me and pulling me into a hug. What he didn't realise, was that when distracted, I had picked up the whole bag of flour. I poured the bag onto Simon's head and he pulled away trying to scrape it away from his face!

I started giggling again and said, 'You deserve that! Here let me help.' I brushed the flour away in patches and drew a nose and whiskers out of the remaining flour. 'You're a cat!' I help up the back of the pan he was holding to show him and he picked up some of the flour from his hair and flicked it in my face. This went on for another ten minutes, throwing flour back and forth at each other. It wasn't until I picked up and egg as smashed it over Simon's head that I called for a time out. We both slid down against the wall and looked around my tiny kitchen. We turned to look at each other and just burst out laughing, trying to brush flour from our hair.

'Okay then, I guess it's just Bacon for breakfast,' I said realising how much flour was on us, and around the floor. 'Oh, and a shower for you,' I said looking at the egg on his head, and in his hair.

He touched his hair and rubbed some of the egg on my face, I recoiled trying to wipe it off. Then he leaned in slowly, holding my chin in his hands, pulling me closer and kissing me. Softly but becoming more and more intense. Holding me close, lifting me on top of his lap, and running his hands through my flour filled hair. He ran his hands down the back of my neck, past my shoulders to my bum. His fingers teased at the hem of my night shirt. I gasped into his mouth when I came up for breath.

'I don't feel that hungry anymore,' he said staring deep into my eyes, making my heart skip a beat. He stood up, taking me with him, my legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. He carried me up the stairs and into my room, where he lowered me gently onto my back, caressing every part of my with the gentlest touch. _I didn't want this last night. What is to stop me from not wanting it now? Do I want this? Of course I do. But, do you really? _

'Simon, stop!' I exclaimed. He tore his lips away from my neck and looked at me worried. 'I'm sorry, I can't. Not now, but believe me, I want to.'

He stroked my cheek affectionately, 'It's okay. Shhh,' he pulled me close and we just stayed there. It wasn't until we realised the time that we actually moved. We both hopped into the shower at the same time, letting the water cascade over both our bodies, not caring that we were naked, after all, it's not like it was the first time. When we were both clean and dressed, we went downstairs and began to clean up the mess left in my kitchen. Occasionally catching each others eye.

By the time we were done, it was ten to nine and there was no way we were going to make it to the community centre on time without driving. We both climbed into my little car and drove most of the way laughing about the night before.

'Do you want to just come back to mine tonight?' He asked looking at me. 'You know, for dinner?' I had completely forgotten about that, but now that I had thought about it, I was looking forward to it.

'Yeah, sounds good. Shouldn't I go home first? Get some spare clothes?' I questioned.

'Okay, I suppose that gives me time to make things a little more…Romantic,' he said half winking half smiling.

'Oh okay then. Should I be making some sort of effort for this dinner?' I replied fluttering my eyelashes.

'If you want to. I think you look nice in anything you wear. Even when covered in flour and egg,' he said cracking a smile. We stepped out of the car and walked into the community centre, to be greeted by the rest of the group smiling at us.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't the dirty stop out!'


	7. The Making of Us Together

**A/N- So, I know I've been away fro quite a while. More than a few months to be exact, and for that I apologize, I had quite a sever case of writers block, as you can probably tell! I fear this chapter may ramble slightly, but I am trying to move the story into a different direction, so I plead that you bare with me! Any-who, he is the long awaited, chapter 7, so enjoy, and pretty please review, I really would love to hear you thoughts! :) x**

* * *

It was Nathan, obviously. From the way the others were all looking at Simon and me, he'd told them about us knowing each other for a lot more than just a few days.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath.

"Well, well, well," said Alisha. "You two have fun last night?"

"Yes, we did," I said curtly.

"We can tell. What's all this we've heard about you two already knowing each other, then?" she continued.

Yep. He'd told them, the bastard.

"We met each other at a bar. That's all," I said uncomfortably.

"That's all? Nice try there, Courtney," Nathan said, smirking. "We all know that you both had a bit of the hey-hey-hey together." He winked at Simon and I, and I had to swallow the impulse to punch him in the face.

"So what if we did?" I said, feeling myself blush. "It's not any of your business anyway."

"No need to get so sensitive. We're all very happy for you!" said Nathan.

"Sure you are. If that's true, then all of you will keep out of our private lives!" I snapped.

"Alright. Jesus," said Curtis, raising his eyebrows.

I glared at everyone before turning my back on them, taking Simon's hand in mine. We were saved having to talk about it anymore as the probation worker came outside and told us that we had to go to the kids' park and de-weed the climbing frame. _Fucking hell, living the high life. _I thought to myself sighing.

'Let's get this over with.' I said following the others into the locker room. I opened my locker to find that my overalls were still damp from yesterday. _Great._ 'Anyone have a spare jumpsuit? Mine is still damp.' I was met with simultaneous grumbles of the words 'No, sorry,' and a 'you can share Barry's if you want, I'm sure he wouldn't mind,' from Nathan. I scoffed at him and smiled over at Simon, who had returned to his shy in his own world state. I pulled the damp fabric over my clothing and wriggled around trying to get comfortable.

* * *

A few hours later my head was pounding; I was freezing cold and covered in slimy weeds. _I cannot believe I am doing this. Roll on tonight._ Even though I had spent the whole day with him, I couldn't wait to spend time with Simon, just me and him. Plus I was excited to find out if he could actually cook. As we all walked back to the community centre, completely lost in my own thoughts, I ran into a strange looking man, with his hood pulled up high and a stern expression on his face. As soon as our two bodies connected a buzz of electricity ran down my spine causing me to crumble to the ground.

'Ow! Hello, girl on the floor here!' I snapped at him.

He turned round a glared at me 'Watch where you're going next time, dozy bitch.' He sneered back.

'Look asshole, maybe you should try watching where you going.' I said standing up and slamming my hand down on his shoulder. Instantly regretting it as another bolt shot through me.

I recoiled once again as he got up in my face and spat 'you touch me again, it will be the last thing you do,' then he turned and walked away.

'What a cunt!' Kelly shouted after him. I tensed and released my hand trying to get rid of the buzzing sensation.

I felt a warm hand enclose around mine and looked up to see Simon gazing down at me.

'Are you okay?' He asked looking slightly concerned.

I laughed slightly rolling my eyes, 'Jesus, I can't seem to catch a break. First I nearly drown, then I get death threats from some fucking stranger.' I decided not to mention the strange electric current I'd felt flow through me, it didn't feel like the right time. I'd mention to Simon later. 'Can we just go back?' I asked looking at Curtis.

'Yeah, it's nearly time to go anyway.' We all walked back slowly, my hand in Simon's. By the time we got back to the community centre, thankfully, it was time to go. We all got changed almost in silence, and one by one, we left. Myself and Simon were the last two, well apart from Nathan who never left.

'Do you want a lift?' I asked as he walked me over to my car.

'No thanks, I have to stop at the shops anyway. Stuff for tonight, we're still on for lasagne right?' He smiled.

'Yeah , what time shall I come round?' I asked trying to prolong the conversation.

'Say around seven? Bring some spare clothes, you can stay at mine.' He replied quickly adding 'But only if you want to.' He looked embarrassed.

'Thanks, at least that means I can drink right. I'm going to need it after today! I'll bring a bottle,' I said unlocking and opening my car door.

'No need, I'll pick some up when I but the ingredients.'

I rolled my eyes and got in shutting the door behind me, rolling down my window. 'Okay then, I'll see you later.' I pulled away watching Simon disappear round the corner.

* * *

Back at mine, I ran around like Hurricane Sandy, pulling open practically every drawer in my bedroom looking for anything I'd need for that night. I grabbed my old school bag and stuffed in clean underwear, a change of clothes, and my white Hudson Uni onesie. Not exactly stylish nightwear, but hey-ho.

I tried to watch a bit of TV, but I was so het up that I just paced round and round the living room. _Calm the fuck down. You're just going to his house for lasagne and to stay the night. What's to worry about? Sit down, sit down, sit down!_

In the end I was so frustrated with myself that I ended up laying face-down on the floor counting to one hundred in German just to give my brain something to do other than spaz out.

I had no idea why I was acting like this. I'd spent the night with Simon twice before, and I hadn't felt so nervous before. Maybe it was because this time was planned, so I wasn't going to get randomly surprised with a sleepover.

At half six, I grabbed my bag and a bottle of wine and headed to my car, feeling relatively more composed than I had all day. The drive to Simon's house gave me time to think about the rest of the night. Of what could happen…

* * *

"Hiya," I said when Simon opened his front door, kissing him on the cheek.

"Er, hi," he said, making space for me to go inside. Stepping past him I was greeted by the smell of baking lasagne. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, you?" Little bit of a lie, inside I was freaking out.

"I'm good." He took my bag from me and put it down by the door.

"Where do you want me to put this?" I asked him, holding up the bottle of wine.

"I said you didn't have to bring anything! "

"Since when do I take orders?''

He rolled his eyes and pointed towards the little grey kitchen area. The kitchen's fine," he said following after me.

"Sure thing, it smells great, maybe you can cook" I said, winking and heading down the hall. His kitchen was simple, like something straight out of a horror movie. "Nice décor," I said, placing the wine bottle on the worktop.

"It wasn't my first choice." Simon's voice came from behind me, he gently moved me out of the way, so he could open the oven. "You can go and sit down if you like, dinner is nearly ready.''

"Where do you want me?" I giggled nervously at Simon who was flushing slightly. N'awww, that's cute, but seriously Courtney, _grow up! What is wrong with you woman, get a fucking grip._ "I meant where shall I sit?" I hastily added trying to prevent any further embarrassment.

"Over there, I'll be over in a sec, do you want a drink?" I looked over to where Simon was pointing, and stood there was a small, round table with candles and roses. _Wow, this is like something from a movie. Pinch me! _My inner thoughts almost screamed.

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble, but I'm kinda glad you did. I've never had a wine and dine experience before,' I said with a huge grin spread across my face. "And sure, I'd love one. Surprise me." I made my way over to the table and sat down. Looking around, everything looked a bit bare, there were no pictures on the walls or anything to give the place some colour, but strangely it worked, almost fitting his personality, shy. I liked it. "So, where are your parents? Do you have any siblings?"

"My parents live on the other side of town with my sister. I haven't seen them in a while; they didn't take the whole ASBO thing too lightly." He looked kind of downhearted at the topic of conversation, so when he came over to the table holding two glasses I smiled and left it at that.

Upon placing that glasses on the table, the beep of the oven's alarm went off signalling that dinner was ready. "Do you need any help?" I asked, not really knowing what to do with myself.

"No, you're fine. I'll bring it over," he replied walking back over to the kitchen. When he finally came back, he was holding a scolding hot dish full of the pasta and it smelled amazing.

When we'd both finished eating, Simon plucked one of the roses from the vase and held it out to me. "The thing about roses is," He said pausing for effect, "That they all look the same, but it takes looking closer to find out their individuality, you to me, are like a rose, sweet, beautiful, one of a kind"

He placed the rose in my hand and I blushed furiously. "You're just saying that," I smiled, I took the rose in one hand but as I did the thorn stabbed me in the thumb slicing away some of my skin. I dropped the rose instantly and clutched my thumb to my mouth. Tasting a mouthful of blood, I squirmed and looked up to find Simon rushing to the kitchen. When he came back, he was holding what looked like a role of tissue and a plaster. He wrapped the tissue around my thumb and pressed down on it, which hurt like a bitch but luckily, I managed to contain my squirm of pain.

He looked up at me looking almost as if he felt guilty. "I'm sorry, that was my fault, I should have looked out for thorns."

I laughed at him and sarcastically said "yeah, maybe you should have." He looked away as if I'd offended him. I hadn't meant to, "Simon, I was kidding. It wasn't your fault, I'm just prone to accidents."

He smiled back up at me and removed the tissue to survey the damage.

"Well, it's stop bleeding, you're not going to die. Plaster?"

"Depends, will you kiss it better and draw a smiley face on it." I asked dead seriously. He raised his eyebrows at me, but eventually giving in, he bent down and gently kissed my thumb, before grabbing a pen from a nearby shelf and drawing a cartoon smiley face onto the skin coloured plaster.

"Do you always injure girls on dates?" I asked joking.

"Only the ones I like."

"Oh, you like me?" I teased.

"Put it this way, you're the first girl to see the inside of my apartment. Consider yourself lucky, you've been here twice." I flushed crimson at the mention of the first night we'd met; just the thought of that night could drive me insane, in a good way. _God, I want him! What, no! _I flushed again at my inner thoughts, but thankfully Simon didn't notice. He had picked up the fallen rose and removed each thorn from its stem. "There you go; I think it's safe to keep now."

"Thanks, it's really pretty. Do you want some help clearing away?" I offered.

"Fuck it. That can wait until tomorrow." He grabbed my hand and spun me round and held onto my hip.

I laughed hysterically into his shoulder, my hand placed firmly on his other. "It just doesn't sound right." He looked at me, puzzled. "When you swear, it just doesn't look right. You're too much of a good boy." I giggled.

"Oh really?" He asked picking me up into a fireman's lift and throwing me down on the bed, jumping on after me. His hands curled around my waist as he began to tickle me. I writhed around in fits of laughter, kicking and screaming at him.

"Ahhhh! Simon, stop it! This is not funny!" I screamed bursting into another fit of the giggles. By the time he eventually gave up, I was out of breath, my ribs were hurting and I was trying not to laugh.

"Well that was fun." He laughed.

"Yeah, for you maybe! So what do you want to do now?" I asked, still lying next to him.

"Well I was thinking, I have some cheesecake in the fridge, you want to watch a movie?"

"If I can get in my jammies first!" I winked.

"I plan to, I'll get your bag,"

"You have pyjamas!? Really?!" I called out slightly laughing. He came back holding my overnight bag, in one hand and some chequered pyjamas in the other. He held up the material in front of me as if to say "Would I lie to you?" and then placed my bag onto the end of the bed.

"Hmm…that's hot." I smiled.

"You can get changed in the bathroom, don't worry, no peeking this time. I promise."

"I slapped him on the butt on the way past and laughed, "No worries baby, the hero always peeks!" _Oh. My. God. What is the matter with me! Why am I such a freak! Oh just shoot me now!_

I walked out of the bathroom sheepishly, really wishing that I had brought something more flattering than my onesie.

"Okay, don't laugh! I brought my onesie!" I said smiling as I looked up. Simon was still half naked, standing in his boxers just about to pull on the bottoms. "Oh fuck! Shit sorry! Didn't think, I'll be in the-"

"Its okay, you've seen me in a lot less,' He said cutting me off. He was right, I had seen him in a lot less, and believe me, I wasn't complaining in the slightest. _God he is so…_ Especially not now.

"Oh okay. Valid point I suppose." I tried to casually walk over to the bed, but ended up tripping on the foot of my onesie and nearly face planting the edged of the stone block bedframe. _Fucking hell! What is wrong with my life. Now you look like a clumsy twat, nice one._

"Are you okay?" he asked walking over to join me on the bed.

"Yep, I'm fine, just incredibly clumsy."

"Oh. I forgot the cheesecake. Do you want to choose a movie?"

"Uh sure, as long as it's not a horror. And if I have to watch the dark knight rises again, I will literally shoot my self in the face. I mean, it's a great movie, and I love Georgia to pieces, but you know you've had enough when you can quote the movie backwards." I babbled. Realising I was rambling on; I closed my mouth smiled and took the remote from his hands.

I flicked through all the channels until I came across _'The Avengers Assemble'_. "Uh, I've been meaning to watch this, what do you think?"

His head peered over the top of the counter to look at the screen, and he cracked a slight smile. "Sounds good. I didn't know you were into comics."

"Oh I'm not, Georgia is, majorly. The only reason I wanted to watch it is because it has Robert Downey Jr. in it, and hey, loves me some of that."

"Huh, okay then. Have you seen the Iron Man movies?"

"Sorry, what now?" I asked looking slightly puzzled.

"Iron man, you know…Tony Stark. Robert Downey Jr..?" He sighed and comically rolled his eyes. "Something tells me your going to need an explanation."

Simon spent the next ten minutes trying to explain to me what was going on, and who the various characters were in the movie. Turns out, it wasn't half bad, although through most of it, I was stuffing my face with cheesecake, not that it was a bad thing.

"Okay, so that guy got hit with some kind of chemical thing, and now he turns into some weird green man, when he gets angry?" I asked spooning more cheesecake into my mouth.

"Well, sort of. He became exposed to gamma radiation."

"Huh, God help us all if that happens to Georgia," I laughed. "Mmm, this is good." I said gesturing to the dessert. "I love Italian food! I would kill to go there."

He looked at me with raised eyebrows, "Is cheesecake even Italian?"

I shrugged my shoulders and continued eating. "I think I have some sort of relative out there. A distant auntie or something, they own a villa that my parents used to use."

"Woah, sounds fancy." I smiled shaking my shoulders slightly. We spent the rest of the movie talking about random things and reminiscing. By the time the movie finished, I was yawning and ready for bed. I stretched out my arms, nearly hitting Simon in the head. I relaxed and threw myself back onto the bed. "I need some sleep." I said yawning again.

"_I_ need some sleep," he repeated back to me, lifting me up and pulling back the covers.

"Thank you for tonight. I had a really good time. Again." I giggled slightly. We both lay down on the bed under the covers, silent for what seemed like forever, before I felt Simon's arm folded around my waist. I fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
